warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Place of No Stars
The Place of No Stars (informally known as the Dark Forest) is the opposite of StarClan's hunting grounds.Revealed in Crookedstar's Promise, page 392 It is a place where cats that have committed great crimes against their Clans and against the Warrior Code go when they die.Revealed in Crookedstar's Promise, page 392 However, cats who commit crimes but believe they are following the Warrior Code by doing them can usually join the ranks of StarClan instead, like Mudclaw or Ashfur. Description There is no prey and cats can feel no hunger. Instead of walking the skies with friends and family, like in StarClan, cats here are banished to walk through the forest in solitude, though Tigerstar seems to have found a way to overcome this. Much like in StarClan, cats of the Place of No Stars who are forgotten by all living cats fade away to little more than ghostlike spirits, who haunt the Dark Forest. Several cats can walk in the dreams of living cats. Usually in the dream, the cat finds him or herself in the Dark Forest, with the deceased cat(s) (Although this is not always the case, as with Hawkfrost visiting Ivypaw in a field she dreamed of). There seems to be no limitations on who the Dark Forest cats can visit, although if a cat consciously decides that they don't want to be visited any more, it seems to prevent it from happening again. Upon waking up from the dream, they will retain all characteristics acquired (for example, if they get wounded in the Dark Forest, they will have the same wound in reality as well. This also applies to fatigue, and skills practiced in the dream). StarClan cats are able to pass into the Place of No Stars if they need to, but by doing so, they risk the chance of becoming lost and never finding their way out again. From StarClan, there is a barrier of sorts consisting of a great cloud of mist, that eventually leads to the Dark Forest. Living cats are able to visit the Dark Forest when guided by a StarClan cat, although on one occasion Leafpool was able to see it without any StarClan cat with her. Territory The Dark Forest is a dark, shadowy forest with lots of tall, dank, gray trees. It is mentioned to be a dull, vast empty place- the complete opposite of StarClan's hunting grounds, which are warm and sunny. The air is cold, thick, foggy and damp and it has an echoing silence. The Dark Forest also has a black and starless sky, and the trees are so tall, you can't see anything above them, allowing no light whatsoever to reach it. Mist is mentioned to wreathe the thick, sticky, bare forest floor. It has a sluggish river, its waters dark and lifeless with no stepping stones or fallen trees to be used to cross it, and around the river is sucking mud. Fungus sickly glows on trees, and there is no grass. The border between the Dark Forest and StarClan is a white, eerie light. Here the grass is thin where it eventually disappears. At this point the air is so foggy that it is hard to breathe and see anything in front of you. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Crookedstar's Promise :Crookedkit tries to travel to the Moonstone to find out about his destiny. In his dreams when he is coming to the Moonstone, Mapleshade, who pretends to be a StarClan warrior, gets him to make a promise, that he must be loyal to his Clan above all else, and that he has a great destiny before him. :When Crookedkit becomes an apprentice, Mapleshade starts training with him in his dreams. She teaches him new battle moves, and often Crookedpaw thinks that it was Mapleshade that taught him great courage and skill. He feels special to be trained by her. Mapleshade tests Crookedpaw a lot, to see if he will keep his promise. She helps him when he fights in battles, such as when he fought against Bluepaw and Snowpaw in the battle for Sunningrocks, or when he was fighting the dog. Crookedpaw's promise rings in his ears when he feels guilty for being selfish. :Mapleshade is angry at Crookedjaw for showing feelings towards Willowpaw, and Crookedjaw argues with her, saying that they were nothing more than denmates. When Willowpaw becomes a warrior; Willowbreeze, Mapleshade leads the Twolegs to her, therefore capturing her and keeping her in a pelt-den. Crookedjaw rescues her, but Mapleshade believes he is being disloyal, when Hailstar told him to wait, and his Clanmates are injured at camp. :Crookedjaw wanders into the Dark Forest one night in his dreams, where he sees Thistleclaw training with Shredtail. They fight viciously with claws unsheathed and Crookedjaw stares in horror, but the two cats make it out as if it were just a training session when Thistleclaw asks if he can do it again. Crookedjaw thinks that those cats think that playing with blood is a game. They talk about Sunstar's deputy choice, and how he wouldn't go soft and choose Bluefur. Thistleclaw complains that Bluefur should've been hit by a monster, not Snowfur, his mate. :When Rainflower, Crookedjaw's mother is dying, Mapleshade tells him to stop worrying about her, thus killing her. Mapleshade later makes an omen of a crooked-jawed squirrel, which Crookedjaw catches. Hailstar thinks that this is the meaning of Crookedjaw to be the new deputy of RiverClan. Mapleshade tells Crookedjaw that she made a sacrifice when she told him to let Rainflower die, and when Crookedjaw did Mapleshade rewarded him with the position of deputy. Crookedjaw starts to regret his promise. :Crookedjaw visits the Dark Forest again with Mapleshade, where he meets Thistleclaw and Silverhawk his Dark Forest mentor. They have a training session, where they fight viciously again. When Thistleclaw askes if he can try the killing bite on Crookedjaw, Crookedjaw argues saying that it's against the The Warrior Code to kill. The Dark Forest cats say that victory is everything, and Mapleshade reminds Crookedjaw of his promise. Crookedjaw finds out that Mapleshade is not a StarClan cat, she is a Dark Forest warrior. :When Hailstar dies, Mapleshade makes another one of her "sacrifices" so Crookedjaw can become leader. After Crookedstar's travel to the Moonstone, Mapleshade becomes even more furious with his loyalties and his feelings for Willowbreeze who is now his mate. She tells Crookedstar that Mistykit and Stonekit's parents are Oakheart and Bluefur. :After Willowbreeze has Crookedstar's kits, Willowkit, Minnowkit and Silverkit, Willowbreeze dies along with Minnowkit and Willowkit. He yowls at Mapleshade, saying that he didn't want a life like this and wants no power. He tries to persuade her to take back his promise. He and Mapleshade fight, but Mapleshade doesn't kill him, saying that making him live life in revenge is better. Mapleshade starts talking about her life and how she was kicked out of her Clan when she tried to love. She tells Crookedstar that they are kin, because Shellheart who is Crookedstar's father is Mapleshade's former mate's kit. :In the manga at the end of the book, Mapleshade haunts Crookedstar after he looses Silverstream his kit when she dies having her kits, Featherkit and Stormkit. Mapleshade believes he has lost everything and she has destroyed Crookedstar, but when Crookedstar joins StarClan, he sees his family, friends, and Clanmates. In the New Prophecy Arc Starlight :The Place of No Stars makes it first appearance when Tigerstar visits his sons Hawkfrost and Brambleclaw in their dreams. He admires their skill and strength and he and his kin get to meet each other. Tigerstar spits out that he does not belong and is not a part of StarClan. After Brambleclaw sees Tigerstar, he thinks about him and Hawkfrost a lot. Brambleclaw tells himself that he doesn't want to kill and fight for his ambition like his father Tigerstar, even though he wants the deputy position. :The night before the Gathering, Brambleclaw is chosen to go. He is excited to see Hawkfrost again and ask him if he really saw Tigerstar in his dream with Brambleclaw. As ThunderClan leaves for the Gathering Brambleclaw remembers his dream very clearly. When Brambleclaw talks to Hawkfrost, they both think the reasons why they won't become deputies is because Tigerstar is his father. Leafpaw and Squirrelflight discuss Hawkfrost and Brambleclaw's trust for each other and what it might have to do with Tigerstar. Twilight :Tigerstar continues training his two sons in the Dark Forest, and teaches them the meaning of power and ambition. He advises them to work hard in their Clans to try and earn the position of deputy so that they can become the leader and rule the Clans. :At one point, Leafpool accidentally walks in their dreams and watches Tigerstar train Hawkfrost and Brambleclaw. He persuades his sons to follow in his pawsteps and learn the meaning of power and ambition. This makes Leafpool suspicious of Brambleclaw's loyalties towards his Clan, ThunderClan, and not being able to trust Hawkfrost. Sunset :In the prologue, Darkstripe and Tigerstar meet each other, and Darkstripe is very confused and scared about the Dark Forest. Tigerstar tells him that they are unable to walk together, as that is part of their punishment, having no allies at their side, and leaves Darkstripe to wander the Dark Forest alone. :Tigerstar still visits and trains Hawkfrost and Brambleclaw. He teaches them how to be powerful future leaders to their Clans. He tries to get his daughter, Tawnypelt to join him too, however, she turns him down, saying that she doesn't want to become leader unless StarClan wishes it and she earns it. :Tigerstar and Hawkfrost begin to notice Brambleclaw's reluctance to manipulate cats to become leader, so Hawkfrost tries to set up as test for Brambleclaw to see if he really wants to be Clan leader badly, so he tries to get him to kill Firestar, by trapping the leader in a fox trap, but Brambleclaw refuses and fights Hawkfrost back to protect his leader. Brambleclaw manages to kill Hawkfrost by taking a stick and ripping his throat out. Hawkfrost joins his father in the Dark Forest. Brambleclaw never visits the Place of No Stars in his dreams again, as a result of Firestar's near-death. In the Power of Three Arc The Sight :When Jaypaw, a ThunderClan apprentice, is brought to the Dark Forest, he visits Tigerstar and Hawkfrost. The two Dark Forest warriors convince Jaypaw that he can be a great warrior despite his blindness, which makes his Clan wary of him. They tell Jaypaw that they have seen him in battle earlier, and Tigerstar tells him he his glad to see that he has inherited his father's skill. They also express their disgust for Jaypaw's sister, Hollypaw, and her wasting her time and skills on doing and interfering with the medicine cat's business and jobs. Hawkfrost offers to show Jaypaw some fighting moves to try to persuade and lure Jaypaw deeper into their territory. Right before they start, Spottedleaf, a cat from StarClan, comes in and tells Tigerstar and Hawkfrost that she has come to bring Jaypaw back where he belongs. While walking away, Spottedleaf told Jaypaw to never come back to Dark Forest. Dark River :Tigerstar and Hawkfrost approach Lionpaw, Jaypaw's brother, offering to train him, which will make him a better warrior and fighter. He eagerly accepts it, as he enjoys being a warrior and wants to be the best he can be. However, his nighttime meetings with Heatherpaw in the tunnels interfere with his training, and Tigerstar tells him he must stop meeting with her if he wishes to be a great warrior. He reluctantly stops meeting with Heatherpaw and focuses on his training with the Dark Forest warriors. Outcast :Tigerstar and Hawkfrost continue training Lionpaw. Tigerstar sometimes comes to Lionpaw's battle training sessions and tells Lionpaw what to do next. Even if Tigerstar is not with Lionpaw, he still knows what to do thanks to Tigerstar's training. The Dark Forest cats are unable to visit him while he is with the Tribe of Rushing Water. When he fights the rogues, he is surprised at his ability, and thinks that his Dark Forest mentors will be proud of how well he fought. He wonders if they were really watching and helping him fight, even though they weren't. Eclipse :Tigerstar and Hawkfrost keep on training Lionpaw in the Dark Forest. Lionpaw tells Tigerstar and Hawkfrost about how powerfully and strongly he fought in the mountains. When he tells them about the prophecy, and says that is probably why he fights so well, they declare it nonsense, saying that it was only a dream. They fight Lionpaw and still go against what he thinks. Tigerstar says that Lionpaw fights so well because of the training they give him, and that he should put any thoughts about a ridiculous prophecy out of his head, so that he won't be distracted. They comment that Lionpaw still needs more training from them. Long Shadows :Tigerstar taunts and teases Lionblaze about his fears of going to WindClan and seeing Heathertail, and of the prophecy. Sunrise :Lionblaze confronts Tigerstar, now that he knows Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw aren't his real parents, asking why Tigerstar would train him if he wasn't his kin. Tigerstar says that he knew all along that Lionblaze was not his kin, and that this also proves that Lionblaze isn't a part of the prophecy, so he should keep training with them to hone his skills further. Lionblaze angrily attacks Tigerstar, and they fight intensely. Lionblaze gets his claws at Tigerstar's throat, but lets him go. He vows to never return to the Dark Forest. In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice :When Jayfeather goes searching for Poppyfrost and finds her at the Moonpool, they are soon confronted by Breezepelt, who attacks them. He is helped by a Dark Forest cat who appears, although Jayfeather does not know who it is. He is helpless against them, until Honeyfern appears from StarClan to save him, and she fights them both off. :Later, at Poppyfrost's kitting, Tigerstar, Hawkfrost, and the Dark Forest cat (later revealed to be Brokenstar) appear and look at the kits. Jayfeather and Lionblaze tell them that they will never have the kits. The spirits disappear, but Jayfeather and Lionblaze grow worried that the Dark Forest is recruiting new cats, like Breezepelt, and perhaps Tigerheart, and maybe the Dark Forest is even planning a war on StarClan. The clans start to break up and stand alone. Fading Echoes :In the prologue, Tigerstar, Hawkfrost, Brokenstar, Darkstripe, and Breezepelt are all practicing battle moves on each other. The Dark Forest cats aren't impressed by Breezepelt's strength, and doubt it because Jayfeather beat him in a battle. Tigerstar persuades Breezepelt that Leafpool and Crowfeather's kits should have never been born. Tigerstar tells Hawkfrost to visit the next apprentice, who he states as powerful and will make the battle even. :Later, Hawkfrost appears to Ivypaw in a field in a dream of hers. He casually offers to train her so she will be as good at hunting as Dovepaw, which will give her more attention, and she accepts. She believes him to be a StarClan cat, so she continues to let him train her, and learns some new and helpful skills and moves to use in battles and hunting patrols. :Jayfeather and Lionblaze talk about who Tigerstar might be training. They say that Breezepelt is definitely one, and maybe Tigerheart. Jayfeather suspects of Flametail too, but says no because he is a medicine cat. :Jayfeather, Spottedleaf, and Yellowfang later visit the Place of No Stars in search of answers to the prophecy and the big battle against the Clans. Yellowfang is too overcome with nervousness when she sees Brokenstar, her kit, so she goes back to StarClan and leave Spottedleaf and Jayfeather there. They stay, and witness fierce battle training between Darkstripe, and two other Dark Forest cats, Snowtuft and Shredtail, in which Shredtail is commanded to slash open Snowtuft's belly. Jayfeather is angered by the cruelty, but is powerless to stop it, even though he wants to. :Hawkfrost finally takes Ivypaw to the Dark Forest itself, and introduces her to the rest of the cats, which he refers to as "Clanmates." This results to Ivypaw getting Hawkfrost as a Dark Forest mentor. She is nervous when meeting Tigerstar, as she has heard tales of his wickedness, but he convinces her that he didn't mean any harm, and was cruelly banished from ThunderClan for mere ambition. He then tells her that ShadowClan is supposedly planning to attack ThunderClan, and that she must convince Firestar to attack them first to protect their territory, which she does. When Ivypaw manages to convince Firestar, she is eager to tell Tigerstar that she succeeded in persuading him. Night Whispers :In the prologue, some StarClan cats are discussing the big battle between ThunderClan and ShadowClan. They think that the Dark Forest was behind it and if it wasn't for them, Firestar wouldn't have lost a life and Russetfur wouldn't be dead, even though she was at old age. :Hawkfrost continues to visit Ivypaw. She looks around, and sees Antpelt, Minnowtail and Breezepelt are all being trained like Tigerheart by the Dark Forest, each with their own mentor. Hawkfrost introduces Mapleshade when Ivypaw runs into her, along with Snowtuft, Sparrowfeather and Shredtail, some more Dark Forest cats. :Dovepaw suspects that Ivypaw has been visiting and training in the Dark Forest, due to her injuries she wakes up with, and has no excuse for them and what Jayfeather sees in her dreams. Dovepaw tries to tell Ivypaw that Tigerstar is an evil cat and they can't trust him. :Later, Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Dovepaw persuade Ivypaw that the Dark Forest is a group of bad cats and that she must become a spy and help them. When Ivypaw visits the Dark Forest, Tigerstar announces that the clans must be ready because the day of the battle is getting closer. Ivypaw realizes that the other Dark Forest visitors are enjoying their time here, and hope to destroy the Clans. :Flametail wonders into the Dark Forest territory, where Tigerstar orders Ivypaw to kill him. Ivypaw hesitates but then agrees to kill and springs at him. Tigerheart appears and stops her. Brokenstar asks if it is worth killing him because he is only a medicine cat and is no harm. Tigerstar eventually lets him go. The Dark Forest warriors believe Ivypaw is ready to fight on their side of the big battle, and she is a loyal member. Sign of the Moon :Ivypool continues visiting the Dark Forest, now as a spy for Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Dovewing, but wishes she could give up visiting there, but she knows she can't. She finds out that they have recruited many new members, including Icewing, Sunstrike, Furzepaw, Redwillow, and Ratscar. She, Antpelt and Thistleclaw train together and Antpelt receives brutal injuries. :At the next Gathering, Onestar announces that Antpelt is dying from wounds that he received in the Dark Forest, although the WindClan cats don't know that. Ivypool tells Dovewing that Antpelt got the injuries from Thistleclaw, and that she can't give up now when she's so close to finding out when the big battle will be. :Jayfeather tells Firestar that he needs to visit the Tribe of Rushing Water in order to find out what his, Lionblaze's and Dovewing's destiny and what it has to do with the Dark Forest. Lionblaze stays behind, so he can protect ThunderClan from the Dark Forest if he needs to. :While Ivypool trains in the Dark Forest, she wonders what some cats are doing there. Blossomfall and Hollowpaw join, and Ivypool is shocked to see Blossomfall there. Antpelt is killed by the injuries he received, revealing how brutal training in the Dark Forest can be. Antpelt goes to join the Dark Forest cats as a resident. Ivypool trains with Hollowpaw, and teaches him some moves. Ivypool wonders if Blossomfall knows what the Dark Forest cats are planning to do. She doesn't tell Lionblaze that Blossomfall joined Dark Forest. :Later, Ivypool goes on a night patrol exercise. She feels used to night stalking because of the training she received in the Dark Forest. Ivypool admits to Lionblaze that she feels bad using the Dark Forest skills as a ThunderClan cat, and she would never use them against her Clan. :Later, Blossomfall explains to Ivypool why she went to join the Dark Forest and that she wants to get as much attention as her sister, Briarlight. Ivypool suspects that this is how Brokenstar won her over, like Hawkfrost did with Ivypool. Blossomfall goes on and says that she thinks when she dies she will join the Dark Forest for hating her sister. The Forgotten Warrior :During a visit to the Dark Forest, Ivypool asks to be a full warrior of the Dark Forest to Hawkfrost. Impressed by her request, Hawkfrost talks it over with Brokenstar and several other cats. To become a warrior, Ivypool must kill Antpelt. She doesn't want to, but has a long fight with Antpelt, and manages to kill him. Impressed by Ivypool's battle, the Dark Forest cats make her a full warrior. The Last Hope'' :After moons of waiting, the Dark Forest cats launch their attack on the Clans. During the battle, the Dark Forest cats manage to kill Ferncloud, Hollyleaf, Mousefur, Pinenose's unnamed kit, a life of Blackstar's, and Firestar. Redwillow betrays the Clans for the Dark Forest side, but is quickly brought down by Blackstar. Hawkfrost, Tigerstar, and Brokenstar are killed from the Dark Forest's side. Known Residents The spirits of the following cats are confirmed to reside in the Place of No Stars: ThunderClan :Mapleshade :ThistleclawRevealed on Vicky's Facebook page }} ShadowClan :Clawface :Tigerstar }} RiverClan :Mapleshade }} WindClan }} Cats of Unknown Origins or Clans :Shredtail :Silverhawk :Snowtuft :Sparrowfeather :Unnamed brown tom }} Known Trainees ThunderClan :Mousewhisker :Blossomfall :Thornclaw :Birchfall :Brambleclaw :Thistleclaw :Lionblaze }} ShadowClan :Tigerheart :Applefur }} RiverClan :Hollowflight :Minnowtail :Icewing :Crookedjaw }} WindClan :Sunstrike :Antpelt :Furzepelt :Larkpaw :Harespring }} The Place of No Stars likely hosts more spirits, but only the presence of the aforementioned ones was confirmed in the books. See Also *Place of No Stars Residents *Place of No Stars Visitors *Place of No Stars Trainees *StarClan References and Citations Category:Locations